24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hamid (Day 8)
Status Should we assume that he's still alive? Or dead? Dana after all, mentioned that Jack had eliminated all of Samir's men bar six, whom were all taken down in the raid to save Hassan. --MistahWhippy 14:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :If it wasn't seen on-screen, I don't see why we should assume it. As far as we know, he could've shot the cops and then went home. Thief12 19:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just thought of something. Wasn't Hamid the man that helped transfer President Hassan from Tarin's SUV to the blonde woman's car? I'll have to wait until tonight to check it out, but now that I thought about it, I think he is. Still, that doesn't change anything regarding his fate, but it would still be cool if he was. Thief12 21:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm fairly certain that we didn't see the actor who played Hamid again. Also I say there is a very strong argument that this guy's status should be "deceased", and my reasoning is as follows: Dana was in constant contact with Samir and spoke with the confidence of an insider when she stated that the government had wiped out all the rest of Samir's people. There really is no reason to suspect she was incorrect about this, or lying, since she wanted to successfully complete the bargain for immunity. Now, the argument against this would be "well, we didn't see this specific character in a life threatening situation" but to that I say it does not matter. The dialogue reveals quite a bit and we can explain his deceased status with a BG note. Thoughts? 03:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just changed it to deceased, see the note on the article now. Pavel was very specific about this detail. 04:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, it's not that big of a deal one way or the other, but I would rather vouch for "Unknown". Pavel is basically an outsider and we don't know if he had knowledge of every single man in Samir's crew. Sorry I didn't reply before. Thief12 05:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You're definitely right Thief, you guys gotta slap me next time I make an assumption like this. The next step is to check out the scenes where Samir's unnamed men were killed in bulk, like Ali's snipers, and look carefully for Hamid in there. Until then, Unknown should do the trick. You're right, Blue Rook. Hamid appeared in the 13th episode and got himself wiped out. --William 05:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Was this the first guy shot by Jack? Or was he a victim of someone else's? --ASHPD24 05:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::He might be the first terrorist killed by Jack. It's too dark so I'm only 70% sure about that. --William 07:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that's him. And if he got shot by Jack, that makes sense. --Station7 09:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, great find William - I'll go ahead and change everything. --ASHPD24 18:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC)